Snow Kiss
by Emerald-Sekai
Summary: A little Valentine's Day fic I did a few weeks ago, starring Akira, the main character from "Land of Snow". See the Author's Notes for more detail.


Author's Notes: This is just a little one-shot I put together, once again focused on Akira, my Naruto universe original character. I wrote it up back in mid-February but then forgot about it for a while. Anyway, there were two points to making this. First, I had an idea for the third member of Akira's squad, and wanted to make a story to introduce her. And second, well, I noticed the large number of Valentine's Day pieces on the site, and decided to do one of my own, just for fun.

Of course, this also lets me show off aspects of Akira's character that I didn't manage to reveal before, such as his personal "skill" with ranged weapons. And one more thing- except for a brief scene at the beginning, the Konoha ninja aren't going to enter into this, so if you came looking for a NaruxHina story (or something like that), I'm afraid you'll have to look elsewhere.

One last thing- kudos to anyone who can figure out the reference in the title of my little fic. :D

"Um… Akira…" Hinata's voice was soft, but Akira heard it immediately and turned to see her standing nearby.

He went to her. "What is it, Hinata?" he asked softly.

Hinata blushed. "Um… well…" She took a deep breath. "Akira… I can't look away from the truth anymore…"

Akira blinked. "Hinata…" He moved closer to her. "It's okay," he whispered. "Tell me what's wrong."

Hinata's blush deepened. "Well…" she stammered, "N-Naruto… He's never going to notice me…" She looked downward slightly. "I'm never going to beat Sakura… not for him…"

Akira's eyes widened, and he laid a hand on her shoulder. "Hinata, don't say things like that!" he said sharply. "Of course he will!"

Hinata smiled. "You're such a sweet guy…" she murmured. "And, that's why…" Her entire face flushed, and she turned to Akira, eyes a little lighter now. "Akira… since Naruto won't… would you…" She broke off, took a deep breath, and forced herself to finish. "Would you… have me… as your girlfriend?"

Akira started. "H-Hinata…" he gasped. "But… Naruto…"

Hinata smiled sweetly at him. "I… I really do… l-love Naruto…" she whispered. "But… I know you love me just as much… so…"

Akira moved closer to her. "Hinata…" he whispered back. "If you're sure, then of course I will… but…"

Hinata's eyes seemed to shine. "I'm sure," she murmured. She gently put her arms around him, and stared up at him, still starry-eyed.

Hardly daring to hope, Akira drew closer to the girl that he loved…

"Hey!" A shout broke the silence, but Akira ignored it, lost in the sight of Hinata's face so close to his. Another inch…

"HEY! AKIRA! WAKE UP, SLEEPYHEAD!"

With a start, Akira jerked awake. Immediately in front of him was a red megaphone, and behind that…

Akira groaned. "Naomi… Why'd you have to go and wake me up? I was having such a nice dream…" He blinked. "And where'd you even get a megaphone, anyway?"

Asaka Naomi giggled. "Dreaming about your beloved Hinata again?"

Akira got to his feet. "Whether I'm dreaming about Hinata, Sakura, or even you, it's none of your business," he said, still annoyed. To be woken up right before he'd actually _kissed_ Hinata… it was almost intolerable.

Naomi raised an eyebrow. "Dreaming about me?" she quipped, latching onto his last words. "You'd better not be doing anything perverted to me in that mind of yours!"

Akira chuckled. "You're calling _me_ a pervert?" he shot back. "This from the girl who went with Taro when he…"

Naomi turned bright red. "Hey!" she shouted. "I told you, I only went along to booby-trap the place! I had nothing to do with Taro stealing that stuff!"

Akira laughed again, and took a long look at Naomi. The young genin (exactly a year younger than him, to the day) was dressed in black, with a black cloak over it- her ninja outfit. However, underneath the cloak, he could see something pink shining through in places. He rolled his eyes; Naomi took being a ninja seriously, but she also took her fashion choices seriously, as evidenced by the cute ponytail she'd put her golden-blonde hair into and the way she'd tied her headband around her arm.

She blinked, and looked up at him, giving him a clear view of her striking red eyes. "What's up, Akira?" she asked. As usual, her puzzled face had a childish cuteness to it.

Akira shrugged. "Nothing," he said. "But… what on earth are you wearing under your cloak?"

Naomi giggled, dropped the cloak, and pulled off her top to reveal a kimono underneath. "Well, we may have a mission today, but it's Valentine's Day, too! There's no way I'm going to go around in black if I can avoid it!"

Akira blinked. "Mission?" he said, surprised. "I didn't…"

Naomi giggled again. "That's why I'm here waking you up, silly!" She pulled her top back on, grabbed her cloak, and motioned for him to follow. "Come on!" she called. "Lord Katsura is waiting for you!"

Akira's eyes widened. "Father…" he muttered, and then took off after Naomi.

When they reached the Kyoushin household, Akira left Naomi in the hall and slowly walked into his father's chambers. "Hello?" he called, a bit timidly.

"Akira," his father's voice replied, "There you are."

Akira turned and bowed to his father. "Sorry, Father. I was sleeping," he explained.

Katsura smiled. "It's all right, my son," he said softly. "Now, I have a mission for you three."

Akira nodded, knowing that his father meant him, Taro, and Naomi. "What is the mission, Father?" he asked.

Katsura's eyes sharpened slightly. "Recently, there has been an unusually large influx of opium into the village," he explained.

Akira's eyes flew wide open. "Opium…" he breathed.

Katsura nodded. "Worse," he continued, "part of it has been tainted, probably intentionally. As we speak, some of our finest medical ninjas are tending to half a dozen poisoning victims."

Akira nodded. He would have liked to help the other medics, but his own medical abilities were largely self-taught, and focused mainly on battlefield healing. "So then, Father," he said calmly, "What are we to do?"

Katsura smiled tightly. "We've traced the opium source to a rich merchant who lives a few miles outside of town. You are to infiltrate his mansion, find him, and dispatch the problem at its source."

Akira bowed. "Yes, Father." He paused. "But, why are we being given this mission? Surely an assassination is a little steep for three genin?"

Katsura shook his head. "The merchant is an arrogant fool who guards his mansion somewhat sloppily," he replied. "It is a B-rank mission, but I feel sure that you three are up to the task."

Akira bowed. "Thank you, Father," he said humbly. "I am honored that you place such trust in us."

Katsura nodded slightly. "Yes… now, go," he said, his voice a strange mix of stern and warm. "Be careful, fight with honor, and above all, complete the mission. That opium could do great damage to the people of this village." His eyes glittered. "And, one more thing. We must leave a 'message' for those backing the merchant, or they will simply send another, and another. You know what to do."

Akira bowed and left. Outside, Naomi and Taro were both waiting eagerly for him. Naomi smiled. "What are we up to, Fearless Leader?" she said, giggling.

Akira paused. _Best not to let on exactly what we're doing. Naomi's never actually seen someone killed before…_ He nodded. "There's a merchant who's been selling poisoned opium," he explained. "We're being sent in to shut him down."

Taro blinked. "What rank is that?" he asked.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "It's got to be a C-rank, dummy," she said. "We're genin. Genin never get to go on the tough missions."

Taro glared at her. "Hey, don't call me a dummy!" he sniped. "You're the one wearing pink under her ninja outfit!"

Akira grinned. "It's a B-rank mission," he said, cutting off the argument before it could begin.

Naomi spun. "What?" she shouted, suddenly excited. "We're really getting to go on a mission like that?"

Taro snorted. "Dad's probably going to follow us…" he moaned.

Akira shrugged. "He probably will," he said. "But we've gone toe-to-toe with chunin before, and come out on top. He trusts us."

Naomi pouted. "You mean, you two fought chunin," she corrected. "I'm just the third member."

Akira nodded. It had been a few weeks since Hinata had almost been kidnapped by a group of rogue ninja, and word of the battles that Akira and Taro had fought had already spread throughout the village. Akira laid a hand on Naomi's shoulder. "Don't be silly," he said kindly. "You're our stealth specialist, and you're a lot better than I am at throwing kunai. You're just as important as Taro or me."

Taro laughed. "She'd have to be blindfolded and drunk before she'd be worse than you at throwing weapons," he quipped.

Naomi giggled. "He's right," she said. "But, thanks." She turned. "And now, Squad Four, away!"

Akira rolled his eyes. "I hate how you say 'four' like that… you know what it means, after all." He shrugged, and took off running. Taro and Naomi blinked almost in unison, and charged after him.

Within the hour, the three ninja had reached the opium seller's mansion, and settled down in a huge oak near the front gate to plan. Taro's plan was typical.

"Let's just smash down the gate and bust through anyone in our way!" he said.

Naomi rolled her eyes. "He's got guards, dummy," she said, almost snobbishly. "We've got to do this stealthily."

Taro glared at her. "You would say that," he grumbled. "After all, your only real talent is stealth. It's not so easy for someone like me who can't use genjustu, or like my 'genius' brother here who won't use them!"

Naomi snorted. "You want a fight, Taro?" she shot back. "I'll snipe you with a shuriken before you even find me!" She leapt up several branches and unhooked one of the two large, star-like fuhmika shuriken strapped to her back. "I've got one right here… want to try it out?" she called down.

Taro grabbed his sword. "Yeah, let's try it!" he yelled back.

Akira stared at the two of them, bewildered. Usually, Taro and Naomi were the best of friends. Indeed, he was pretty sure they each had a crush on the other. He stepped forward and caught Taro's arm. "Enough, you two," he said sternly. "What's going on?"

Taro grit his teeth. "None of your business, bro," he growled.

Naomi shook her head. "Stay out of this one, Akira," she said calmly. "If the shrimp wants a fight, I'll give him one."

Akira glared at first Taro, and then Naomi. Taro glared back, but Naomi at least seemed to quail a little. "That's enough!" he said, more loudly. "Now, then…" He smiled. "Actually, Taro's idea had some merit to it."

Naomi's eyes went wide. "What?" she gasped, nearly falling off her branch.

Akira grinned. "Well," he said, "If Taro busts the gate and starts attacking… where will all the guards go?"

Taro shrugged. "To the courtyard. Like I care," he muttered. "I can take 'em."

Akira nodded. "Precisely. And who will be left everywhere else?"

Naomi's eyes widened. "Nobody… Most of the guards will go to try and stop Taro from getting in!" she said, suddenly understanding. "Which means that you and I…"

"…Can break in and take care of the target," Akira finished with a grin.

Taro chuckled. "And people wonder why you're the leader instead of me?" he joked. "All right! Let's do it!"

Naomi nodded to Akira. "Right," she said, drawing out a pair of binoculars and scanning the mansion. "The best way in is that garden in the back. Once Taro has everyone's attention, we'll go in there."

Taro grinned, unsheathing his sword. "Okay, here I go!" he whooped, and leapt down to the ground. Before either of the shocked guards at the gate could react, he leapt into the air again and brought down his _nodachi_ with such force that the gate split in two and crashed to the ground. Taro grinned wildly and rushed through into the courtyard, even as the shocked guards began shouting for reinforcements.

Guards began to stream out of the mansion house towards Taro, and Akira nodded to Naomi. "Okay, let's go," he said quietly.

Naomi nodded. "Right," she replied, equally quiet. The two leapt down silently into the snow, and made their way around to the back wall. Naomi quickly made several handsigns. "Wall Walker Technique," she muttered softly. "Ready, Akira?"

Akira nodded, and Naomi placed her hands firmly against the wall, and then lifted her feet into the air and pushed them against the wall as well. Akira slowly climbed onto her back, careful not to dislodge her. "You're sure you're okay doing this?" he whispered.

Naomi nodded. "Yes," she whispered back. "This isn't as chakra-intensive as you would think, and I've got plenty of it."

Akira smiled as she began to climb. "I meant the weight," he said softly. "I'm no Chouji, but I still weigh a fair amount more than you do."

Naomi giggled. "Of course you weigh more; I'm a girl, remember?" She smiled as her hand gripped the top of the wall. "Over you go," she said.

Akira nodded, grabbed the wall, and flipped himself up and onto it. He then turned and helped Naomi up as well. Turning, he surveyed the grounds. "Looks like it worked," he commented.

Naomi nodded. "Only one guard… and I can handle him." She leapt lightly down to the ground, moved her hands quickly through another series of signs, and seemed to vanish momentarily. Without warning, the lone guard that had been patrolling let out a strangled yelp and sank almost instantly up to his neck in the dirt.

By the time Akira had leapt down and reached the captured guard, Naomi had already reappeared and tied a gag around his mouth. "Nice, eh?" she giggled, giving him a V-for-victory sign.

Akira smiled approvingly. "Earth Style, Head Hunter Jutsu. One of your favorites, and it proved really useful here."

Naomi rubbed the back of her head. "Aw, it's not that special…" She giggled. "So, where now?"

Akira nodded upwards. "Father gave me a map," he said. "His room is in the exact center of the house. So we'll go in by that open window up there, and then through the hallways to his room."

Naomi paused. "An open window? It might be a trap…" she muttered.

Akira shook his head. "I checked already," he said, his eyes suddenly icy-blue. "There's nothing concealed there."

Naomi nodded. "Okay, then…" She and Akira leapt into the air and through the window, landing neatly on the other side. Naomi grinned. "Safe!" she called out, and then, "Oops!"

Akira chuckled. "There's nobody around, Naomi. It's all right." He paused. "But be a bit more careful."

Naomi smiled. "Sorry…" she said in a sing-song voice. "Okay, let's go get him."

Akira nodded. The two ninja charged off at high speed, running through the halls. Suddenly, only a dozen yards or so from the merchant's bedroom door, Akira's eyes snapped to blue. "A tripwire!" he called to Naomi. "Look out!"

Naomi gulped and screeched to a halt. Akira tried to stop as well, but the rug caught under his feet and sent him flying through the air. He landed heavily on his back, right on top of the wire.

A loud snapping sound was heard, and suddenly kunai flew at Akira from the shadows of the hall. He gasped, and tried to move.

A blur of motion shot in front of him, and with a whirl of her two kunai, Naomi managed to deflect all of the flying knives. She turned to him, concern in her eyes. "Akira! Are you all right?" she cried out.

Akira nodded, and got unsteadily to his feet. "I'm fine," he said softly. "Thanks to you. I just had the wind knocked out of me, that's all."

Naomi sighed. "Thank goodness…"

Akira scanned the hall, searching for more traps. "Nothing else… geez, this guy is an idiot," he muttered.

Naomi's eyes suddenly shot wide open. "Akira! That statue!"

Akira whirled around to see a squat statue of a toad at the end of the hall. At the same moment that his Tsukigan saw the concealed kunai launcher, the toad's mouth opened up and fired a single kunai directly at his heart.

"Nooo!" The shout echoed through the hall, and suddenly Naomi's arm was in front of him, blocking the attack. Her momentum carried her into Akira, and they both crashed to the ground.

Akira quickly sat up and lifted Naomi into his arms. "Naomi!" he yelled.

Naomi smiled. "I'm… okay," she said softly. "See?" She held up her arm.

Akira took her arm gently and looked at it. His eyes widened. "Naomi…" he breathed.

The kunai had embedded itself deep into Naomi's headband. Seeing the kunai coming, she had thrust it in front of Akira to protect him. He stared down at it, and gently removed the kunai. "But…" he muttered. Naomi's headband was her pride and joy, and her proof that she was a ninja. Akira couldn't believe that she had let it get ruined just to save him from a flesh wound.

Naomi sat up. "I'm fine," she said. "Really, I am." She tried to stand, but Akira held fast to her arm. "Akira, what…?" she said, confused.

Akira looked closely at her arm. The force of the attack had broken straight through her headband and pierced her skin. He looked up at her. "You're injured," he said simply. "Let me heal you."

Naomi shook her head. "It's just a scratch," she protested. "We've got to finish the mission. We can deal with it later."

Akira shook his head, and gently shifted Naomi's headband further up her arm. "Just hold still for a second," he said. Then, he made a string of hand signs, and his hands began to glow with soft white chakra. "There we go," he muttered, and put his hand on her wound, pressing her arm against it with his other hand.

Naomi stared down at him. "Akira…" she murmured.

A moment later, Akira nodded and stood up. When he released her arm, there was no trace of injury there. "Okay," he said softly. "Now we can go finish the mission." He stepped forward and opened the merchant's bedroom door.

Naomi stared after him, blushing. "Akira…" she murmured again. Then, forcing herself to focus on the task at hand, she moved quickly to catch up with him.

When she entered the room, however, she came to a sudden halt. "What…?" she muttered. "Something's… not right…"

Akira nodded. "You feel it too?" he asked quietly. "It would seem that the merchant himself is not as stupid as his guards."

Naomi quickly brought her hands together, with her fingers alternating but fully extended. "Kai! Release!" she yelled.

An echoing laugh was her only answer. "It won't be that easy, little girl…"

Akira spun. "Naomi! Be ready!" he yelled. He drew his sword and took up a ready pose.

The same laugh sounded out again, and suddenly Naomi yelped and jumped aside. An unseen blade sliced through her trailing cloak, and she grit her teeth. "Darn it…" she muttered. "What's a genjutsu-wielder this powerful doing selling opium?"

Akira smiled tightly. "Powerful… but an idiot after all."

The voice laughed. "You're next, brat!" it yelled.

Akira sighed, took a brief step to the side, and suddenly thrust one clawlike hand through the air. There was a thud, a gasp, and suddenly the room shimmered, revealing the merchant. His throat was caught tightly in Akira's grasp, and as Naomi watched, the knife fell from his hand.

The merchant groaned. "How…?" he muttered.

Akira's eyes blazed icily at him. "Even if my Tsukigan isn't strong enough to break through your illusion," he said, "I can still analyze it without my 'eyes'. Your technique confuses the senses, but you're moving normally. Once you tried to slash Naomi, you gave away your position… and the rest was simple."

Naomi grinned. "Wow, you're really something, Akira!" she called out.

Akira accepted her praise with a simple nod. "Now…" he said coldly, and then slammed the merchant bodily against the wall. "Naomi… lend me your ninjato. And then leave."

Naomi blinked. "What?"

Akira glared at the merchant. "I don't want you to see what comes next," he said softly. "Wait outside the room for me."

Naomi stared at him. "Okay, Akira," she replied, and put her ninjato's hilt into his hand. "I'll trust you. You're the leader, after all."

She turned and left, and Akira raised the blade. "Your fate for poisoning the people of Yukigakure and ruining their lives with your opium has already been decreed," he said coldly.

The merchant looked down at Akira, bemused. "I'm impressed…" he muttered. "Most of the teams they sent after me didn't even make it this far… and I disposed of those lucky few myself…"

Akira's eyes sharpened. "I'm a generous man," he said, without a trace of emotion. "Take a few minutes, and make your peace with whatever god you serve."

The merchant smiled. "So, this is death, is it?" he said. "Well… I'll introduce your team to it as well! Guards!" he said, suddenly yelling at the top of his voice.

Akira's voice was like ice. "Time's up." With a sudden motion, he stabbed the ninjato straight through the merchant's heart and into the wall on the other side. "You should have used it better."

The merchant's only reply was a long, petering groan as the life left his body. Akira turned to leave, and saw Naomi standing in the doorway, her eyes fixed on him. "Naomi…" he gasped.

Naomi looked at him almost sadly. "Akira… I already knew this was an assassination mission," she said softly. "But why didn't you trust me?"

Akira looked away. "This… would have been your first time seeing a killing," he said, his face anguished. "You're such a sweet, kind person… I wanted to put off that time, even for just a little longer."

Naomi shook her head. "I'm a ninja," she said simply. "This is what we have to do. Even if we don't want to… or if we feel like we can't…" Her eyes focused on him. "Even if that's the case, completing the mission is what it means to be a ninja." She smiled. "And anyway, I don't mind you using my ninjato like that. It's disposable, after all."

She walked past him, and looked at the merchant's body. "So… that's what it's like…" she mused. "I've… never seen so much blood…"

She shivered, and fell to her knees. Akira quickly knelt by her side and drew her into his arms. "It's okay, Naomi," he whispered.

Naomi shook her head. "We've got to get moving," she said. "The guards…"

Akira held her closer. "There's time enough," he countered. "Let it out."

Naomi gently pulled away from him. "Thanks… but I'm fine," she whispered. "It's just… seeing that much blood, it made me feel faint."

Akira stood as well. "Naomi," he said softly. "Tell me if you start feeling like this again. I'm your leader, and your friend. I'll help you."

Naomi sighed. "I know… But I'm really okay." She took his hand. "Let's go find Taro and then get out of here."

Akira nodded. "Right." The two took off running again, and quickly emerged at the front of the house, on a porch above the entryway. Down below, Taro was engaged in battle with at least a dozen foes at once, and clearly enjoying himself. Akira grinned down at him. "Hey, Taro!" he called. "Mission's over! Let's scram!"

Taro looked up at him. "Aw…" he pouted. "It was just getting fun!"

The momentary distraction allowed one of the guards to hit Taro and knock him to the ground. Before the surprised genin could get up, the guards swarmed him. Akira's eyes blazed. "Taro!" he yelled.

Naomi stepped forward, running through a string of handsigns as she did. "I've got this one," she said calmly. "Hey! Punks! Why don't you fight an even battle?"

She finished her signs, and petals suddenly blew throughout the courtyard. The guards began to yell and point in all directions, shouting things like, "How many?" and "Where did they all come from?"

Naomi grinned. "Now to really scare them off," she said, unhooking her fuhmika shuriken. "Take this!" she shouted down to the guards, twirling the massive ninja star around her hand.

The guards looked in all directions, terrified, and scattered as Naomi threw her star. Akira grinned. _I'd love to see what they're seeing right now_, he thought to himself.

Taro got to his feet and grinned at the others as they leapt down. "Nice throw!" he said to Naomi. "But why'd they all freak out?"

Naomi giggled. "I made them think a dozen shadowy figures were all throwing shuriken at them," she explained. "Guards' minds are so easy to mess with…"

Akira grinned. "Mission accomplished," he said brightly. "We're done here."

Taro and Naomi smiled back. "Let's go home," Akira finished. "Well done, both of you."

Naomi grinned. "You were the amazing one, Akira," she said.

Akira shook his head. "After you saved my life like that? I doubt it."

Naomi shrugged. "You're still great. You beat that guy's genjutsu even without your Tsukigan!" She giggled. "I bet Lord Katsura will make you a chunin after this!"

Akira smiled. "We're all becoming chunin together, remember?" he said. "We promised each other that when we formed this squad."

Taro grinned, and raised a clenched fist. "You know it!" he said. "He'll make us all chunin, or none of us!"

Akira grinned back, and punched Taro's fist with his own. "You bet! Now, let's get out of here!" he said triumphantly.

The three ninja nodded to each other, and ran off into the afternoon sunlight, leaving the snow whirling in their wake.

Katsura was very pleased with the report of what had happened. "You've done very well, all three of you," he said. "If it weren't for your promise to each other, I'd make both Akira and Naomi chunin right here and now."

Akira and Naomi looked at each other, dumbfounded. "Both?" they said, in the same instant.

Taro sighed. "Aw, man…" He looked at Katsura. "Could you maybe make them chunin, but still keep the squad together, Dad?"

Akira shook his head. "It's all right, Taro," he said quietly. "We'll do it together. I promised, remember?"

Naomi smiled. "And I did too! We all did!" she piped up.

Taro shook his head. "It's all right," he said. "It'll take years for me to get to that level. I'm still no good as a leader, even if the three of us work great together." His eyes sharpened. "I'm breaking the promise, you two. I can't hold you both back like that. Dad, go ahead."

Katsura's eyes widened. "Taro… you're actually becoming a wise young man," he said, breaking into a smile. "So long as you promise to stay with your brother until your skills are fully evolved, I'll grant you a… special probationary status." He smiled. "You won't have to break your promise, you three."

Akira and Naomi turned to Taro, eyes shining. "We did it!" they both yelled. "We're chunin!"

Taro's grin nearly split his face in half. "Yeah!" he yelled, tackling Akira. "We pulled it off!"

Katsura smiled, went into the corner, and pulled out three green combat vests. "You're not quite experienced enough to lead a group of genin yet- not even you, Akira- but I recognize you all as being at chunin level."

Akira grinned as Taro put his vest on and began running in circles. "Eleven years old and already a chunin," he said. "Naruto's going to be so jealous…"

Naomi pulled her own vest on. "Yeah… You know, out of all the Konoha candidates, only Shikamaru got made a chunin. Man, everyone's going to be jealous."

Akira smiled as Naomi twirled around, showing off her new vest. "Looks good on you," he said calmly.

Katsura smiled and extended the vest to his eldest son. Akira smiled and took it from him. "A chunin, at last…" he muttered.

Naomi and Taro began to clap as he put it on. He turned and embraced both his teammates. "We all are," he said softly. Then, he grinned. "Let's go somewhere to celebrate, eh?"

Taro's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" he yelled. "We'll go to that new ramen place in town!" He darted for the door. "Meet you two slowpokes there!" he called back.

Akira and Naomi chuckled, and followed, more slowly. "It's not dinnertime yet," Akira muttered. "Doesn't he pay any attention to time?"

Naomi giggled. "Oh, let him have his fun," she said. "It keeps him… him."

About an hour and a half later, Akira and Naomi met outside of the ramen shop. "Where's Taro?" Naomi asked.

Akira motioned towards the shop. "Stuffing his face already," he said with a grin. "You look nice."

Naomi smiled, twirling in her kimono. "Yeah… I ditched the ninja outfit when I went home," she said. "I'm not going to celebrate anything wearing all black! And certainly not on Valentine's Day!"

Akira grinned. "So, did you get Taro something?" he asked.

Naomi lowered her head. "Well… no…" she said glumly. "We… sort of broke up. Well, you know, we weren't really going out or anything, but…"

Akira nodded. "I get it…" He put a hand on her shoulder. "So, you're alone on Valentine's Day? That's too sad…"

Naomi shook her head. "Well… We broke up because we both found someone else we liked." She looked up at him. "And actually, I did get a present for the boy I like. It's just not Taro."

Akira smiled. "That's a relief," he said. "So, who's getting the present? And what'd you get him, anyway?"

Naomi put her hands on his shoulders. In a voice Akira had to strain to hear, she said, "It's you… and it's this…"

She leaned in and gently kissed his cheek. Akira stared as she drew back, blushing furiously. "Naomi…" he murmured. "Me?"

Naomi nodded. "Yeah…" she said softly. "I… I love you, Akira." She looked away. "I know about Hinata, but…"

Akira gently embraced her. "No…" he whispered. "It's all right." His eyes flickered slightly. "You guessed right, this morning…"

Naomi nodded. "I thought so," she said. "You hide it well, but I know it hurts that Hinata chose Naruto over you."

Akira shook his head. "In the dream… Hinata told me that she had to face reality. That Naruto would never choose her." He smiled. "I guess… she was trying to send me a message, in a way. I won't be happy if I keep pining over a girl I can never be with… so…"

Naomi looked at him. "Then… you'll…?"

Akira nodded. Then he grinned. "How could an honorable man like myself turn down a beautiful young girl's request?" he quipped. "And how could I leave my teammate alone on this day?"

Naomi whooped and tackled him into the snow. "Oh, Akira," she said, beaming at him. "This is just why I like you. Taro's too wild, but you… you can be focused, and still have a good time." She tugged his hair. "Plus, you've got blue hair… it's too cute!"

Akira grinned back at her, and activated his Tsukigan. "I've got blue eyes, too," he said. "Do you think they're cute, too?"

Naomi's eyes twinkled. "Nah… turn those off. I like your regular eyes better."

Akira obliged. "Yours are beautiful," he said softly. Then he smiled. "But… should we be lying in the snow like this? We're both going to wind up sick…"

Naomi giggled, got up, and pulled him up with her. "Good point," she said. "So… food now, then?"

Akira gave her an almost Taro-like grin. "It's a date," he said.

Naomi clutched his hand tightly. "You bet it is!" she said cheerfully. "Taro thought he could make me jealous… but now I'll turn the tables on him and his pink-haired girlfriend!"

Akira blinked. "Uh… are you planning on showing me off or something?"

Naomi giggled. "You got it, boyfriend!" she chirped. "Now, let's go!" She headed for the ramen shop, practically pulling Akira after her. After a moment, Akira smiled and began walking with her. "Boyfriend…" he muttered. "I kinda like the sound of that."


End file.
